lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor XtremEvan
Early Life Birth XtremEvan, originally known as Glacies Osyka, was the final development in the Osykan dynasty. He was first conceived in 2086 AD, when the HGE scientists involved in Project Osyka believed it was possible to develop a human-Rohaz hybrid that had more than one elemental power. Evanata already proved in 2085 that an elemental super-hybrid was possible, so HGE wanted to take the next step foward, and create one that had two or more powers. Subject Zero gave birth to Glacies Osyka on July 4th, 2092, and the newborn was put in a stasis pod where it was monitored for another year. The scientists were able to determine that Glacies did in fact have more than one power, the ability to manipulate pure energy and the ability to create mass amounts of frost. Glacies was the final Osykan, and after more controlled tests and analysis, it was time to see what the super-soldier was capable of. The Early Extreme XtremEvan and his brethren were awakened from their stasis cells on January 1st, 2093 AD and he began his military training immediately after he was analyzed by the HGE Staff and the Marines. For the next 8 years, his daily Monday to Saturday schedule would start with early Physical Fitness Training at 0500, Basic Human Studies Class at 0800, Military Training and Leadership at 1200, Military History at 1700, Special Powers Training at 2000, and Stasis Analysis at 2400 hours military time. On Sundays, XtremEvan and his brethren would recharge themselves for a few hours, and then spend the rest of the day with free time to do whatever they wanted, as long as they stayed on base and were ready for training at 0500 on Monday. During their free time, XtremEvan and his brothers would play around and watch TV, as they were still just kids in general. In fact, XtremEvan got the idea of his current alias from a cartoon show that featured a superhero character named XtremEvan. The young Osykan wasn't always in the best of moods with his fellow brothers however, as his older brother, Bane often ridiculed him and beat him up just for fun, and this led to a life-long rivalry between the two. Combat Ops World War 3 In the 3rd World War, the Penumbra Alliance invaded the United States, and the Marines knew that if they were able to establish strongholds, then it would be extremely difficult to push them out. On the following day, at 0400 hours, December 9th, XtremEvan departed from the Florida Base to Los Angelos, with the mission to remove Penumbra from the city. At 1100 hours, he was dropped out of the stealth aircraft over the Pacific coast, about 100 miles away from LA. XtremEvan began a high speed approach towards the city by freezing the water and sliding over it extremely fast. In about 8 minutes, he arrived at LA and just went into a controlled "frenzy", freezing and shattering anything that moved. He killed without thinking, and with his first taste of combat, he didn't feel fear or remorse at all; he felt..happy, excited, the way an Osykan should feel about combat. At 1300 hours, the city was practically clear, and XtremEvan was now just fooling around, turning the city into a sort of "winter-wonderland" and killing enemy stragglers with extreme glee. His fun was cut short however, as a few hours later a massive orbital positron particle beam cut right through the top of his skull, and the positrons in the weapon caused an unexpected reaction. XtremEvan's eyes began to change color rapidly, he was frothing at the mouth, and began shouting and screaming hysterically. Suddenly, within a few seconds of the weapon impact he released a massive amount of energy which created an explosion equal to 150,000 megatons. 40 million people were killed in that instant, but XtremEvan was still conscious and going crazy in the huge mushroom cloud. HGE hit his kill-switch and managed to retrieve his body, where they began a full investigation of what went wrong. Safeguards and limits were implemented, and XtremEvan wasn't allowed back on the field until 2111 AD. Other Conflicts Once XtremEvan was back in the field, he worked with the new government, the Alliance of Humanity and fought for them. His training schedule was in general the same, but he went on multiple combat ops, solo and with his brothers. Many people were still not used to the idea of one whole nation encompassing all of humanity, and ethnic riots and terrorist activities happened a bit too often. XtremEvan was used more as a police officer than a full-fledged combat soldier, but he performed his duty extremely well. HGE always had the kill-switch ready, just in case XtremEvan went super crazy again, but it was never needed as he was never struck with a positron weapon again and he was able to somewhat control his violent urges. Relocation Lockdown On the day of March 5th, 2128 AD, after much dispute between the higher-ups of HGE, the decision was made to shut down Project Osyka for good. On the following day, the Osykans were put into an induced coma by remote-order, and then packed into cryo-stasis pods for shipment. HGE planned on moving the Osykans to one of the new facilities in the LGA System where further observation and minor experiments could take place without interfering with Earth operations. The frozen super-soldiers were taken to an underground laboratory underneath the HGE Sirius Office Building, the tallest skyscraper in downtown New Sedna, on Planet Taue. The Osykans remained in cryo-sleep for over a decade until they were re-awakened for a new large-scale conflict, and they would play a huge role in the coming battles. Awakening On the morning of September 28th, 2142, XtremEvan was re-awakened by Dr. Sandifer who had an emergency matter for him and his brothers. Sandifer exclaimed that there was a huge fight going on outside, and that he needed the Osykans to escort him out of the city. XtremEvan obliged, and him and his brothers busted out of the office building to witness a huge battle between Alliance soldiers and rebels taking place right in front of them. However, they began to take fire from Alliance soldiers who were startled at the Osykans smashing their way out of the building, and the Osykans gave the proper military response: Kill all Hostiles. XtremEvan and his brothers were able to assume that the Alliance was their enemy, as those were the guys shooting at them, so along their way to the Northern gate of New Sedna to escort Dr. Sandifer, they would pulverize any Alliance member they saw in their path. In less than 10 minutes, they went from the downtown center of the city to outside the city limits and were now en route to Starport Edna, where they would get off of the planet. However, a group of rebels who witnessed the fighting skills of the Osykans intercepted them and pleaded for their help; asking them if they would join their cause against the Alliance regime. The Osykans, always looking for an excuse to kill and plunder, took the offer immediately. Task Force 92 Uniform.]] Meeting New People On the day after their glorious breakout, XtremEvan, Evanata, and Bane met with the leader of the Colonial Liberation Front, and he designated them as Task Force 92, and gave Bane command of the unit. Over the next few months, Bane would recruit more and more people into the new squadron, and XtremEvan, not much of an outgoing guy, had to reluctantly get acquainted with his new teammates. Among the new soldiers were Kane Ericson, Lindsey Starma, Jack MacTyler, Commando Chris, Hyperion, and Chaos. At first he could only really get along with Commando Chris, who was just another normal human but shared many of the same ideals as XtremEvan, and eventually he became friends with Hyperion and Chaos as well, but over time, he began to despise his older brother Bane with each passing day because of the way he acted since he was the leader of the best squadron in the whole military. When Roy joined in 2145, XtremEvan couldn't stand him at all, seeing him as a stuck-up pacifist brat who whined too much. The Firstborn In 2146, while taking a break in downtown Arktavia, XtremEvan met a woman named Eva Connery, and began to spend a lot of time with her over the next few months whenever he could visit, falling in love over time. Eventually, they had intercourse and Eva became pregnant with a child, but unfortunately, the war was progressing more and more and XtremEvan was unable to see her at all. She gave birth to the child, a girl, on February 6th, 2147 AD, and named her Jennifer. XtremEvan and Eva continued to exchange letters to each other, mostly with Eva talking about the new baby and how she wished XtremEvan could visit her; but unfortunately, XtremEvan would never see her again, as she is killed in 2150 AD during the Alliance counterattack in Arktavia. Jennifer then stayed with XtremEvan's friend, Schpein, until the end of the war. When Jennifer learned to read and write in 2151, her and XtremEvan began exchanging notes. Voices of Venglar In 2150, XtremEvan and his brother Bane were meeting with government officials and the press in Arktavia to discuss important matters on the war. The government was situated inside of the Arkives Tower, and when XtremEvan entered it, his mind was suddenly overwhelmed with thoughts, thoughts that were not his. He fell to the floor and began screaming hysterically, but eventually began to calm down, as the voices in his head began to slow down and become more clear. It appeared to be some sort of telepathic communication, as if the building itself was talking to him. It was in fact the Xadin, an ancient Mentis locked away deep within the bowels of the massive structure who believed that he was the new High Commander of the Mentis because of his bloodline (his mother, Kinetic Flare, was the daughter of the previous High Commander, Fenix Flashfire, meaning XtremEvan would be the next in line.). The tower continued to communicate with XtremEvan, explaining to him how he was the leader of the all species near and far, large and small, but when Bane entered the room a few minutes later the tower began exclaiming that there cannot possibly be two High Commanders. The idea of being the ruler of all was consuming XtremEvan, and he was growing attached, he wanted this. The tower told him the only way he could become the leader was if he killed his brother, and XtremEvan was more than happy to do so, as he hated his brother with a passion. Bane's Death XtremEvan began plotting in secrecy how he was going to dispatch his superhuman brother Bane, and by August of 2151, he was ready to carry out his mission. XtremEvan tagged along with Bane on a top secret mission on Planet Ion, and after the mission was complete, XtremEvan arranged for another pilot, one who was in on the plan, to pick them up instead of Kane Ericson. Bane didn't notice, and after 2 days of trotting in the freezing static air, Bane was ready for a few drinks. XtremEvan already had one waiting for, one that was about 95% arsenic. When Bane drank the arsenic, it made him feel extremely drunk, with impaired judgment and very vulnerable. XtremEvan managed to simply push him out of the cargo door, and as Bane plummeted 50,000 feet towards the ground, XtremEvan rolled a massive 200 megaton nuclear warhead down right after him. XtremEvan knew there was no way Bane would survive that, and he toasted with his loyalists, "Mission Accomplished". New Command XtremEvan returned to the Sunhawk on August 6th, 2151, and he told everyone that Bane was killed in action during the mission on Planet Ion due to the fact that the Alliance got desperate and launched nuclear weapons at them and that Bane couldn't escape the blast radius in time. People everywhere mourned the loss of XtremEvan's brother, and the rebel commander promoted XtremEvan as the new leader of Task Force 92. XtremEvan knew that killing Bane was only the first step in his plan, as he needed to gain the trust of the people to insure his spot as leader of the human race. He would have to do something extremely terrible, and then turn it around to make him the hero of mankind. A New Heir XtremEvan knew that if he was to create a new dynasty, he would need some to take his place after he fell. He already had someone for that, his daughter Jennifer, but when he was discussing the new plan with Schpein he learned something shocking. Schpein admitted that he did take samples of Jennifer's blood, and when he tested it he learned that she did not have any powers. XtremEvan was at first pissed off at Schpein's invasive behavior, but then realized that he did indeed have a real dilemma. One cannot simply be an Osykan without having powers, and then Schpein came up with a solution. He told XtremEvan that power development in the offspring between Osykan and human was actually pure chance, so if he had another child then it had the possibility of having powers; he just got unlucky with Jennifer. XtremEvan decided to get Starma to birth his heir, as he knew her pretty well already and actually had a way to manipulate her into doing so, since he was her squad leader now. He told her that if she would father his child that he would ensure that her and Roy wouldn't have to take part in any more combat missions over the duration of the war, which was nearly over. She was tired of fighting and madly in love with Roy already, and this deal would mean that the two would be able to spend a lot more time together. She agreed, and the next day her and XtremEvan had the necessary intercourse to create XtremEvan's prodigy. Once Starma was successfully confirmed pregnant by XtremEvan's personal physicians he allowed her and Roy to have full leave for the remaining duration of the war. Starma told Roy that the child was his and that XtremEvan understood the importance of both parents which is why he gave Roy combat leave as well as Starma. XtremEvan told Starma that his plan was to have his doctors lie, saying that the child had died during birth. After this they would secretly transport the perfectly living infant to a safe location for XtremEvan to retrieve later. Betrayal XtremEvan had already brought many in on his plan, including the Task Force 92 members Commando Chris, Hyperion, Chaos, and his brother Evanata. They all approved, as they were guaranteed high government positions if they remained loyal and helped XtremEvan in his final battle against the Alliance; his final step to becoming Emperor and starting the Osykan Dynasty. On the day of March 15th, 2152, while in orbit in the Sunhawk over Earth during negotiations with the Alliance, XtremEvan knew it was time to begin the final step of his plan that would make him an emperor. He gave the signal, and with a few buttons he launched over 800 nuclear weapons at Earth, Commando Chris took over the fire control system and eliminated the Rebel Fleet, and Evanata incinerated fellow soldiers and sailors who were rounded up earlier. Task Force 92 members Roy, Jack, and Kane confronted XtremEvan on what the hell was going on, but all he did was shrug as Hyperion and Chaos arrived to subdue the three and escort them to a cell where they would be killed later. XtremEvan then began to head down to the ward, where XtremEvan would take his new child from Starma, and then get rid of Starma for good. However, moments after entering hyperspace, massive portals were opening up inside of the ship and strange-lizard like creatures equipped with guns and armor began boarding. XtremEvan was frightened at first, but when he realized they could be killed like normal humans he began dispatching them like they were nothing. He even let them take away Kane, who broke out during the chaos onboard the ship. After the dust settled, XtremEvan learned that Starma, Roy, and Jack MacTyler had escaped from the Sunhawk and were now en route to Demith. XtremEvan knew that just a few bad words about him could ruin the whole plan that he had been working on for so long if they got to LGA first, and he made it a priority to stop them. When he caught up with them, XtremEvan began arming the railguns, but Evanata reminded him that the heir was still onboard the escape pod. Frustrated, XtremEvan just told the pilot to get as close as possible to escape pod, and that he would board it. XtremEvan managed to jump out and latch on to the pod, and he broke his way in to confront Jack, Roy, and Starma. None of them put up much of a fight, and after a few seconds, Jack and Roy were mortally wounded, and Starma lay dead. XtremEvan then planted a nuclear warhead inside of the pod, and left with his heir, whom he named Spacella. Leader of Mankind Making the Epsilon The Sunhawk arrived in orbit over Planet Venglar on April 1st, 2152 AD, and XtremEvan delivered a System-Wide broadcast exclaiming that the war was over, the Alliance was done for good. He talked about how it was a difficult battle, and that once ground forces landed on Earth the war went nuclear. The people believed him, as he already had popularity and trust for leading them to victory and being a member of Task Force 92. XtremEvan landed on the planet, and met with many rebel generals in Arktavia to discuss the future of government in the LGA System. By April 11th, it was decided that XtremEvan should lead the new government, and the very next day he formed the Epsilon Empire, with its capital city of Arktavia on Planet Venglar. Within a few days, the planets of Taue, Armand, Belzeski, and Ion joined the new empire. The only planet that refused the offer to join was the planet of Demith, which had remained neutral during The Civil War. Enlightenment XtremEvan was able to communicate with the Arkives Tower again, and it congratulated him on taking his rightful place as the new High Commander. The tower then began to explain to XtremEvan things that only the previous High Commander ever knew of, and he learned a great deal about the history of the Rohaz species, who he really was, and history of the galaxy itself. XtremEvan continued to have telepathic discussions with the Tower, but it was suddenly very disappointed when it learned that XtremEvan did not truly rule all of humanity, as Demith was still not under his jurisdiction. This prompted XtremEvan to try harder to push Demith to join the Epsilon Empire, but they still remained adamant in their decision to remain independent. A New War Death of a Child Tensions were rising between the Epsilon Empire and Demith Dominion, and many people believed war was on the horizon. Most people thought that because of XtremEvan's violent nature, he would just force his way upon the people of Demith, but in fact, he had calmed down quite a bit, mainly because of the joy his oldest daughter, Jennifer, was bringing him. However, joy would soon dissipate on the date of November 5th, 2153 AD, as someone made the first move for the Demithians. The Society of Chaos posed as Demith soldiers and attacked the capital city of Arktavia, killing over 300,000 people and destroying over 30% of the city's infrastructure. Among the dead was XtremEvan's daughter, Jennifer, and every bit of joy that he had turned into anguish and sorrow. However, she had not been truly killed, as the Society actually kidnapped her and left a corpse that looked like hers, but XtremEvan didn't know and he still felt sorrow. And from sorrow, XtremEvan's prime emotion returned to consume him: rage. Retribution XtremEvan was not about to let an attack on the people of Epsilon go unanswered, and with mass public approval behind him, he went to war against the Demith Dominion. He already had the whole war planned out: an unmerciful nuclear strike on the surface of Demith, the exact same thing he did to Earth one year ago. Him, Evanata, and over 50,000 troops left Planet Venglar with a whole naval flotilla, and arrived at Demith on November 8th, 2153 AD. However, during the transit to Demithian space, a F.O.I. insurgent managed to infiltrate the ship and sabotage the launch system for the nuclear weapons, so XtremEvan had to use his contingency plan: an all out ground assault against the planet while air and space forces bombarded from above. This struggle would later be known as the Battle of Demith. XtremEvan waited onboard the Sunhawk, ready for the message to come in that the shield covering the capital was down so that he could unleash the Sunhawk's advanced artillery upon the population center. But, there was a small problem first. A New Passion As the battle progressed on the ground, superhumans aligned with Demith began boarding the Sunhawk in an attempt to destroy it from the inside before it wiped out their whole planet. XtremEvan and Evanata assumed defense positions around the core, with Evanata covering the front entrance and XtremEvan covering the back door. Evanata was soon engaged in combat with 'The Sergeant', Captain Dude, Tectonic Wave, and Storm Flare. Captain Dude was the first to fall in the encounter with Evanata and Tectonic, Storm, and The Sergeant were being extremely weakened due to Evanata's fire powers. Steel Talon soon arrived to help them, and he held off Evanata while Storm and Tec proceeded to the reactor core. However, XtremEvan anticipated this move and was waiting for them in core room. XtremEvan and Storm Flare began battling, and XtremEvan suddenly found himself extremely attracted to her. All of his emotions of hate and respite suddenly floated away as he was fighting the skilled martial artist, but while he was distracted, Tectonic was able to destroy the reactor and the resulting explosion flung him apart from Storm Flare and into space. As he floated around Demith for nearly half an hour before he could be retrieved, all he could think of was Storm Flare; he had truly fallen in love once again. Projects CyberOps When XtremEvan returned from the Battle of Demith, he realized the true power of superhumans, as they were able to destroy the Sunhawk with ease. He had already talked to Schpein about a program for developing superhumans, but after witnessing firsthand what they could do if a great number of them are deployed, he wanted his own platoon of superhumans immediately. Schpein obliged, and from that point on the CyberOps program was accelerated at full throttle, turning ordinary citizens with the right genetic structure into selfless super-soldiers willing to die for the emperor. XtremEvan is the only government official who knows about the CyberOps Program, as he wants it to remain a secret to everyone for as long as possible. Menton As XtremEvan began to ponder about defense strategies and military deterrents for his new empire back before the war, the Arkives Tower, which was able to analyze his thoughts, suggested that he looked into the project that the last High Commander was working on. XtremEvan took his advice and looked through the mental files; and then he saw it. He learned of the Menton Cannon, of how it would harvest something called "Creation Energy" and use it to propel a massive beam of energy that could shatter planets. XtremEvan believed it was the perfect idea, and decided that he wouldn't tell anyone except those who really needed to know because if the press got hold of it or if the data landed in the wrong hands, it could mean trouble. The only people who know about Menton are the engineers in HGE's Menton Division and the CyberOps agents who are retrieving the pieces, as the weapon was shattered when High Commander Fenix fired it about 20,000 years ago, and was composed of key components that couldn't be reconstructed. The project has been accelerated since the start of the war, and is very close to completion. Moving Foward Raising Another During the next few years, XtremEvan spent most of his time raising his now-only-daughter, Spacella. Since she was to take over Epsilon in case something ever happened to XtremEvan, he was training her in the ways of politics and government service. She was very good at learning and was excellent when it came to dealing with the media, but the only thing XtremEvan didn't like was that she had almost completely opposite views of him. She was in fact a pacifist, and despised war and spoke out against it. She would never fill the gap that Jennifer left in XtremEvan when she died, but XtremEvan still cared about her dearly and was very protective of her. Emperor's Queen XtremEvan continued living his typical life, raising his daughter, checking in with CyberOps, and observing the progress of Menton. However, Schpein showed XtremEvan something that made him extremely exuberant: Schpein was able to capture Storm Flare and through one of his experiments managed to make her an Epsilon Loyalist. XtremEvan knew that this would be his chance to get to know her better, and he began to slowly win her over by hanging out with her constantly. By 2156, the two were dating on a regular basis, and in 2158, he even married her, making her the first Queen of the Epsilon Empire. Even though she has the status as a queen, she is still in the EAF Special Forces and goes on missions in the war against Demith constantly. Current Days XtremEvan currently is the leader of the Epsilon Empire, a nation at war, and he rules his regime with an iron fist. The main issue that he focuses on mostly is the war against Demith, as he wants to end it as quickly as possible without negotiating, leaving only the option of total annihilation. He is currently working on multiple secret military projects, and oversees many military operations and projects, including the CyberOps Divisions. Personality XtremEvan is one of the most infamous people known to mankind, even though he displays a loving and caring attitude towards his citizens. In reality, he is an extremely violent sadist, who enjoys nothing more than killing innocent individuals. He is known by many of his enemies as a bloodthirsty savage, torturing and maiming for no reason other than making him feel good about himself. He wasn't always like this however, as before the 3rd World War he was quite a kind and casual person, being polite to everyone he knew. Many factors changed him into the monster he is today, one of them being his first taste of combat in 2101, when he learned that for some reason he enjoyed killing. Another factor was the way he was raised, as his older brother Bane, often assaulted and tortured him just for fun, physically and mentally scarring XtremEvan for the rest of his life. XtremEvan is also a very arrogant person who cares only about himself and a few others, which makes him a very poor leader, but an excellent fighter. If it wasn't for his daughter Spacella and his excellent staff helping him with running the Empire, it would have most likely collapsed early on. XtremEvan is often times a joker as well, as he almost never approaches any situation with any seriousness, and the only reason he gets away with it is because he's the Emperor. Despite this, he is a very protective person, as he keeps close watch over those he cares about, which is really only his daughter, Spacella, and his wife, Storm Flare, and of course, his great Empire. Powers & Abilities Ice Manipulation One of the first breakthroughs in genetic ability implanting for HGE began with XtremEvan. He was the first super-powered humanoid to be able to control multiple elemental energies unlike his brethren. XtremEvan primarily uses his frost control capability, which is indeed very versatile. He can create extremely low temperatures by dropping the temperature around his body and affecting anything near him, and does not need a substance or catalyst to create ice, similar to the Rohaz Mentis species elemental control. He can drop anything to near absolute zero, where not even electrons can move. The ice he creates can be used for a number of purposes: it can be in thousands of frozen shards and launched at targets at high speeds, molded into a prison to entrap his foes, or molded into frost weaponry such as swords or maces. XtremEvan can use his ability at its maximum level and reduce the temprature of areas up to entire cities to over 100 degrees below zero and can use his more dangerous area-based attacks within an area as large as a football field. XtremEvan also uses this ability in a defensive way at all times, as he always has Celsius a thin layer of ice that is molded and reinforced atom by atom around his body, making him nearly invincible. The only person who could ever come remotely close to melting this frost shield is his brother Evanata, who can raise the temperature to over millions of degrees Celsius. Energy Manipulation XtremEvan's secondary ability involves energy manipulation, which although he uses a lot less often, is much more devastating in terms of pure power. XtremEvan used this energy in 2101 to create an explosion equal to about 150,000 megatons of TNT ( though this occured due to an unexpected reaction from being attacked by a Positron Particle Beam ), which dwarfed the largest 100 Megaton nuclear weaponry at the time. This energy can be used for more than just explosive power however, as he can direct this energy into tight and highly focused beams that vaporize anything in their path. Unlike his ice control, there is a limit to his energy control ability. Using too much energy can drain XtremEvan completely, leaving him unconscious for long periods of time and vulnerable to many enemies. XtremEvan is usually reluctant to use energy abilities, as he does not have much control over them yet, but he is currently working on it. Frozen in Time XtremEvan is also virtually immortal. Though standard nanotechnology currently injected into most infants at birth has greatly increased the lifespan of most humans, XtremEvan's abilities supersede his need for the nanotechnology's age stunting abilities. Due to the nature of his frost ability XtremEvan's body is in a constant state of cryogenic freezing causing his body to have completely stopped the aging process. Perfect Vision When XtremEvan went supernova back in World War 3, his eyes completely melted out of his sockets. The way he sees the world now, is through electromagnetic pulses that he emits and they reflect off of objects and back to him, which forms a 360 degree image around him. It works in the same way as sonar basically, except it uses electrons instead of sound. This pulse is completely subconscious and can detect objects as far away as the horizon in perfect clarity. Essentially this means that is impossible to sneak up on XtremEvan as he can see all around him and can detect objects in pitch black.